Lessons Learned
by Patrece
Summary: Kim is in Florida training for the games but she feels as though maybe she has maken the normal teenage girl mistakes. Can she ever get her life back or will someone new who has stepped into her place take everything?
1. Chapter 1

"Kimberly can I see the double jump on the balance beam please."

"Sure thing Coach," Kim tells him as she mounts on the beam. Kim does the two jumps with no problem and doesn't mind the fact that other gymnasts are watching her.

"Good job Kimberly; okay everyone you did an excellent job today." "We are done for today but I want everyone to go home and take it a little easy; that means you William, no partying."

"Of course Coach; when have I ever disobeyed you," he says with a smirk.

"Oh we don't have time to go over all those times."

Everyone laughs at the joke the coach made; he seldom made any, he was also so serious.

As Kim is patting herself with her towel she feels arms go around her. "Jacob I am totally gross right now; why do you insist on hugging me?"

"Oh Kimmy I think you look amazing." Jacob kisses Kim cheek before he lets her go. "So m apartment or yours sweetie pie?"

"Mine yours is super dirty," Kim wrinkles her nose.

"Then you should come and clean it for me."

"In your dreams," Kim goes to shower and change her clothes.

"Gorgeous as always," Jacob tells Kim as they walk out the gym and into his car.

"So have you given it any more thought?"

"I have and my mom wants me to visit with her for a while, so I will visit you in Angel Grove after I spend time with the family." "Better yet why not wait a day or two?"

Back in Angel Grove Tommy is trying to cope with Kim breaking up with him. How could she do this to me? Wasn't I those things she said that guy was? Tommy does one last roundhouse kick before he sits down at a table and sips his smoothie. He waves as his friends approach. "Hey guys how is it going?"

"Alright," Adam shrugs.

"Starving!" Rocky exclaims.

"Rocky can I study you?"

"Anytime Billy anytime."

"He does consume a lot of food," Kat says as she slides into a seat next to Tommy's.

"You two better leave my boyfriend alone," Tanya warns her friends with a laugh.

"Thank you baby," Rocky signals for Ernie.

After Ernie takes everyone's order; he glances at Kat before he walks off.

What was that about; Tommy wonders?

"So Tommy can you still hang out with me tonight?"

"Yeah I just need to stop at Adam's for a bit." Tommy sips his smoothie and wonders what Kat has in mind. Why do I need to dress up?

"Groovy; I will be here waiting." Kat cannot wait for tonight.

"Hey what we doing tonight hot lips?" Skull approaches Kat.

"I can't I have not seen my friends in almost a year besides your brother is gross."

"Right you are; I guess I will just have to be without you for a few days." Jacob signals as he turns a corner. "Have you given anymore thought to our conversation last night?"

Kim thinks about what he said for a moment. Am I ready to have sex with him; the only man I have ever been with was Tommy. Can I be ready to make that last move and erase Tommy from that area of my heart? "I have and I am not ready."

Jacob pulls into Kim's apartment parking lot. "We can finish the conversation inside." She is still not over that guy yet; although it has almost been a year.

Kim could tell that Jacob was annoyed but she just was not ready to completely move on from Tommy; he was her first love and she was not sure she would ever be over him.

Inside her apartment Kim takes out two bottles of water and a bag of Chex mix. She decides to sit on the couch to not upset her boyfriend any more than he already was.

He sits down by her. "Why might I ask?"

"I just uh it's just that I want it to be special." Kim opens the bag and eats a pretzel.

"It will be Kim; I have roses and the music." Jacob opens his bottle and takes a sip of water.

That is will not make it special just well-planned out. "It just doesn't seem right."

Jacob sighs, "How can I make it that way; I have dinner planned, rose petals on the bed, and soft music." "Kim wait am I missing?"

"That it should not be planned out; it should just be special."

"Oh brother; here comes the bonehead patrol."

"I will have you know goody-two0shoes that we are almost official security guards."

"Of what food?" Adam questions.

"Could you just imagine those two guarding food; why no food or store would be safe," Tommy jokes making everyone laugh but Bulk and Skull.

"If we weren't on official security business; I would make you regret those words."

"Three orders of Ernie's special," the waiter tells Bulk and Skull.

"Ah official security business of you guys stomachs."

"Says the guy who has two huge plates in front of him," Bulk says with a smirk.

"Oh he has you there Rocky," Billy teases.

"At least I look good eating my food."

"That's right babe you really do."

"Bulk and Skull where are the plates of food," screams a loud voice from a walkie talkie.

"Looks like you two had better get a move on it."

"Tommy… you are lucky." Bulk grabs the bag from the waiter and walks off. He slips on a packet of ketchup and the food flies in the air falling out of the bag hitting both him and Skull.

"I guess I am the lucky one then," Tommy says making everyone laugh harder than they already were laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim it will be; how about I give you a little preview."

"Uh what kind of preview?" Kim wonders as she unconsciously scoots back.

Jacob notices. "Never mind I remember I have to call William."

"Okay; well I will see you tomorrow at practice than." Kim stands up.

"Yeah see you then." Jacob stands up and kisses Kim before walking to the door.

"Bye Jacob." Kim closes and locks her door; she leans against the door. Did I make the right decision with breaking up with Tommy? As Kim ponders those thoughts her phone rings. "Hello?" Kim says a little down.

"Hey girlie what's wrong," Aisha asks.

"Oh nothing what you been up to?" Kim walks back to the couch.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject; what is wrong Kim?"

"Oh okay; it's about Jacob."

"What about him; has he done anything to you?" "I will kill him."

"Nothing like that; remember last week when he told me he was ready for us to have sex?"

"Yeah; did he try and force himself on you?"

"No he just keeps persisting that we do it and soon but I am not ready."

"Not ready or not over Tommy?"

"A little of both; I just feel so confused.

"Well now that we have seen a show and ate lunch; how about we go to the park."

"Good idea Tommy." Kat stands up beside him.

"I can't come I need to reread over my paper."

"Oh Billy you know you Ace it."

"I do Tanya but I always like to check over my work before I turn it in."

"Can you guys believe that it is almost winter break?"

"Yeah I have been thinking about it since last month."

"Oh Adam; could that be because Aisha is coming to visit."

"Duh Tommy; I haven't seen her since Thanksgiving."

"I would love to go to the park but Rocky and I need to study."

"Yea Tanya; you two need to study," Adam says making quotations marks with his hands.

"Whatever come on Tanya let's go; Billy I can drop you off.

"Uh Billy can I join you I don't want to be left with those two lug heads?"

"Sure Kat; I would like someone to look over my paper after I do."

Adam and Tommy get into Tommy's jeep and drive off. "So what's the deal with Kat man?"

"What you mean?" Tommy stops at a red light.

"Don't play dumb with me; she likes you and you are single."

"I knew it I knew you were not over Tommy." Aisha was so excited she falls off the edge of her bed with a loud thump.

"Are you alright; I heard a fall?" Kim sips her water.

"Yeah I just fall off the bed but enough about me and more about a possible first power ranger couple reunion," Aisha practically shouts.

"Little more loudly; I don't think they heard you in Angel Grove." "I didn't say that; I just have doubts about sleeping with my boyfriend."

"Yeah but you also have doubts involving him and other things."

"I know but that is normal in any relationship besides Tommy probably has a girlfriend by now; he is amazing and Kat has always had her eyes on him."

"She doesn't fit right for him you do and Adam would have told me if Tommy had a girlfriend."

He is still single; Kim thinks cheerfully. Wait a minute Kim you do have a boyfriend who you did dump Tommy for. "He is shy."

"Weak Kim; just admit you still love Tommy." Aisha makes sure to sit in the middle of her bed.

"Ok I confess I still love Tommy but that does not change things."

"Uh hell yeah it does; you just need to break up with Jacob."

"Aisha I cannot do that," Kim whispers.

"Look Kim you still have strong feelings for Tommy which is why you will not sleep with Jacob; so to be fair break up with Jacob till your feelings are sorted out then choose Tommy."

"I have noticed but she is not really my type."

"Oh so pretty and smart turn you off huh?"

Tommy pulls into a parking spot at the park. "Funny but she comes off as a perfectionist and well that can be annoying and intimidating."

"I can see your point there but she has other things going for her."

"I know you just want me to be happy but when I am ready I will find a girl." Tommy cuts the engine and is reaching for the door when Adam stops him.

"Are you not over Kim yet; are you hoping she will come back and want you?"

I wish for that every day. "I uh that would be nice but I am not delusional and I know that sooner or later I need to completely get over her." Just not now or possibly ever.

"You know she is planning a special dinner for the two of you in hopes you will see her as girlfriend material." Adam shifts his legs

"Damn I thought she might be but I wasn't sure."

"Another thing Kim is also coming to visit during Winter break."

Tommy glances at Adam. "I had no idea; I thought she would want to visit her mother in Paris." "Her boyfriend's not coming is he; is that why you are trying to hook me up with Kat?"

"Well sort of; come on man I don't want to see you become more hurt."

"I won't be but thanks for your concern." "If it pleases you I will try and look at Kat as a girlfriend instead of just a friend dad."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh you are totally not biased are you," Kim jest eating a chip.

"Kim me biased; no way," Aisha jokes.

"Really maybe I have these feelings for Tommy because he was my first everything and that will change once I fully open my heart up to Jacob."

"Kimberly Ann Hart that will solve nothing; only make you see what a huge mistake you have put yourself in." Aisha frowns.

"Geez mom don't have a heart attack; it was just a thought besides what if Tommy does not want me back or makes me really work for it."

"He should make you work for it and although I am not supposed to tell you this I will; Tommy is still completely in love with you."

"He is," Kim says out loud not realizing it.

"Yeah he is; I knew you still want Tommy."

"Oh did I say that out loud?" Kim munches on some of her mix.

"Yeah you did." "Yea I am so happy." Aisha does a little dance on top of her bed.

"Whoa slow your roll; I only admitted to still loving him; nothing has changed yet."

"But it will and soon if you get a move on it."

"I don't let me sleep on it okay." Kim closes the bag of Chex mix.

"Sure, sure take all the time you need pinkie."

"Ha so funny I forgot to laugh; let's go shoot some hoops."

The boys begin to play a game of basketball when super putties interrupt their game.

"Man these guys have the worst timing; ready Adam."

"Ready." Adam punches a super putty.

Tommy does a side kick and dodges a punch from another super putty. "Wow they just keep resurfacing; what is there deal today?"

After the power rangers destroy the super putties; they decide to teleport to the Command Center to talk to Zordon.

At Billy's house Kat seems to be lost in thought.

"Uh hello Kat; is anyone home?" Billy waves a hand in front of Kat's face.

"Huh oh yeah; what you say?"

"Thinking about a certain red ranger?" Billy was a little jealous because he liked Kat.

Am I that obvious?" Kat puts the paper down.

"Does the Earth revolve around the sun?"

"Oh so I try to revolve around Tommy," Kat jokes.

"All the time," Billy replies.

Did he just sound a little upset? "So Billy the paper is perfect as always and I need to be getting home." "Being with you makes me want to check my paper."

Aisha calls Adam. "Hey babe what took you so long to answer?"

"I just teleported from the Command Center." Adam sits in his desk chair.

"What happened; or you okay?"

"Yeah babe I am fine; Tommy and I just faced a freaky amount of super putties."

"Oh well as long as you two are fine; I have some news for you."

"What is it my gossip queen?"

Aisha takes a deep breathe. "Kim is still in love with Tommy and is having serious problems with Jacob." "Isn't that great?"

Uh oh. "That is great news but I kind of told Tommy to go out on a date with Kat tonight."

"You did what!" Aisha yells at her boyfriend.

"Well he just seemed down and she likes him…"

Aisha interrupts him, "Adam how could you; I get Kim to see the error in her ways and you set Tommy up with the Kat the girl who has been obsessed with Tommy since day one."

"I am sorry pooh bear," Adam replies weakly.

"You had better fix it or else."

"Do I even want to know what the or else is?"

"No you really don't."

Adam gulped down the big lump that had formed in his throat. "I am right on it."

Tommy is getting ready for his dinner with Kat when his phone rings. "Hello."

"Hey Tommy glad I caught you; so remember what I said about dating Kat."

"Yeah and I have given it some thought and decided to follow your advice."

Damn. "Don't follow my advice and give Kat a chance in fact forgot her in that way."

"Why?" Tommy is puzzled.

Adam inhales, "Kim stills has feelings for you and may want you back."

Really; all my praying has worked. "That is nice but you said maybe and I am not going to stop trying to like Kat because of that."

"Aisha didn't give me all the details just told me that I had better make you available and in love with Kim still or else."

Tommy shudders, "those girls and their threats are scary; still I can't do that on the whim that Kim may want me." "I could not take it if I got my hopes up and she shows up with that guy."

"I understand but keep an open mind to both girls or else I will really get it."

"Sure thing buddy been there done that; was scared out of my mind." "Kim really did make me wait a month till we made love after that little incident which was partially your fault."

"Sorry about that bro; have a good time on your date but remember what I said."

"I will and thanks for telling me about Kim." "Bye."

"Bye Tommy." Man I hope Aisha does not hurt me too bad; I tried.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim is thinking about which guy to choose. I love Tommy yet I care for Jacob. Who to choose; what if I do a pros and cons list. Kim finds a board and a maker. Okay Tommy and I share a secret that is a pro but he is always late con. Jacob is a gymnast pro yet he is too pushy con. After a while Kim decides that it is not helping and decides to try a different method later. I need some fresh air; I will go walk around the beach. Kim puts on her shoes and grabs a jacket. She reaches the beach pretty quickly since her apartment is right next to the beach. Kim walks around the beach before she dips her toes into the water; ah so relaxing now time to think about who to be with. If I follow my heart it will lead straight to Tommy but my mind is leaning more toward Jacob; what a pickle I have gotten myself into. As Kim is thinking she feels eyes on her and turns around to see Jacob's ex-girlfriend Samantha walking towards her. "Guess we both had the same idea hub." Kim tries to give the girl a smile.

"Humph it's more like you just like what I want." Samantha frowns at Kim.

"Everyone loves the beach; there are beaches in California."

"Whatever; you should have stayed there." You broke me and Jacob up."

"No I didn't he had broken up with you way before we started dating." Kim sighs.

"Only because he wanted prefect Kim who just happen to have had a boyfriend of her own that she loved till she found a new victim to sink her claws into."

"Excuse you; I did not sink my claws into anyone and my ex and I are on okay terms." "Like I said he broke up with months before he asked me out. Kim puts her sandals back on.

"You should have turned him down like you had been and maybe you could have been invited to become one of my minions.

Tommy drives to the Juice Bar and parks; he takes a few deep breathes before he gets out. I hope I am doing the right thing. He walks into the Youth Center and follows the sound of music. "Kat it looks nice in here and so do you."

"Thanks I realized since the whole break up and Heather incident you needed this." "You look good as always." She walks towards him.

She is going to wait me to dance with her. "May I have this dance?" He holds out his hands.

"Of course." Kat smiles as she moves into his arms. Ah this is nice; just as it should be.

The pair dances for a few songs before Tommy release her. "I am starving; what's for dinner?"

"Chicken pasta with salad and for dessert cake; thanks to Ernie." "I cannot cook."

"But I bet you know how to get great take out." Tommy pulls out Kat's chair.

Aw such a gentleman; thanks Kim for giving him to me. "Thanks."

"No problem; so how was the school session with Billy?"

"Fun except he was upset about something."

"Oh knowing Billy I bet it was school related; he should know already that he will be president someday or in the FBI."

"Yeah he is a genius." Should I tell him why I thought Billy was upset; no that will make him reconsider liking me and want me with Billy.

"This is good remind me to tell Ernie that."

"No biggie; so what are your plans for Winter break?"

"Oh my the queen b wants more minions; look I don't want to fight with you."

"What is Kim a baby or is it trouble in paradise?"

"None of your business." Kim crosses her arms.

"Trouble I see; can't please him like I can huh."

"Actually we have not done that yet."

Samantha laughs, "is Kimmy a virgin; to pure to have sex till marriage?"

"No I just uh it's just not the right time."

"The right time or the right guy?" Kim do you want Tommy back?"

Kim looks at Samantha for a few moments; the girl seemed sincere and not bitchy with her question. "Honestly yes; I miss him."

"I figured; see how you feel about Tommy is how I feel about Jacob." Samantha sits down.

"Then why were you such a bitch to him; he told me that was the last straw for him and so he dumped you then he asked me out." Kim sits down by Samantha.

"I was afraid that he would want to be with you and so I became evil." If you are not sure about being with than break it off and not just where I can win back but because he is a sweet guy."

"That is good advice but I don't want to rush into a decision then regret it later."

"I see where you are coming from; I will not pressure you into making a decision or running to Jacob or anything like that." "I know I need to win Jacob back since I am the one who missed up our relationship." "Kim I am sorry for being a bitch to you; I was jealous and hurt."

"I plan on being here; my brother David decided to visit me instead of me visiting him."

"That is so cool that you have a brother; I have siblings in Australia that I want to visit."

"Must be tough having your dad and brothers live that far away," Tommy sips his soda.

Kat nods before eating some a forkful of pasta. "I plan to visit them during break." Good thing Kim is not coming here during break or I wouldn't leave.

"See you when you get back." Tommy finishes the last of his pasta.

"I am not leaving till three days after silly." Kat drinks her soda.

Great that way I can see who is best for me; I will be able to spend some time with both of them alone. "Have fun then; since we are both finished how about I walk you to your car."

"Okay." Kat stands up and takes Tommy's arm. "This was fun."

"Yeah it was." This is something Kim would have done once we started dating and would have done more things that perk my interest; this is more Rocky's style than mine for a first date.

They walk to her car and Kat waits for Tommy to kiss her. "So let's hang out again." Kiss me.

"We should; it was nice." Tommy debates with himself whether to kiss Kat or not. Finally he goes for it thinking about Kim kissing that guy.

"That was nice," Kat tells him throatily.

"It was." I felt no spark maybe I should kiss her again or am I too stuck on Kim. Tommy watches as Kat opens up her car door, gets in and drives off. Funny how the car she used to trap me in was a magical car that Rita and Lord Zedd made and now she drives this pink contraption.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks and I am sorry for all the things I have done to you." "So can we be friends."

"Yeah friends I will like that."

"I hate to cut this short but I have training at six am tomorrow." Kim stands back up.

"Oh right Jacob use to complain about training being so early." "So what are you doing for Winter break; we could hang out if you want."

"Ah I am going to my hometown but what about after practice; school should be getting out around the time we are wrapping up for the day."

"Okay but can we meet at Jumping Juice; I kind of don't want to see Jacob."

"I understand you don't want him to think you are up to something or see him with me or just by himself and have all those feeling surface."

"Yeah; so see you tomorrow, I plan on hanging out here a little longer."

"Be careful; bye Samantha."

"Bye Kim." Samantha stares at the ocean waves crashing back and forth.

Kim walks back to her apartment thinking about what a crazy day it has been. First the sex talk with Jacob, next Aisha telling me about Tommy, and then being friends with Samantha. I need to sleep before I am too exhausted. Kim showers then goes into her bedroom; she falls asleep before her head even hits the pillow.

Aisha has a funny feeling that Adam did not fix the problem and is thinking of a way to get him for messing up to begin with. Too bad I cannot call Kim; stupid time zones.

At school the gang is waiting for the bell to ring.

"Five more minutes come on bell ring."

"Aw is Rocky hungry," Adam teases.

"Actually I am," Rocky answers.

"I have got to hand it to him for being honest."

"What about you Tommy?"

"Huh." He had better not bring up the date.

"Never mind I want to talk to you later." Adam sits back in his seat.

"So Rocky after the Juice Bar want to come over my house; my parents are out for the night."

"Yea babe; I love hanging with you."

"I do not doubt that." Billy wanted that feeling so bad.

"So I will just tell Kat we can hang out tomorrow; she leaves the next morning."

"Funny how we don't have all our classes with her."

"I know Tommy; it's a little strange too."

"Especially since this is our last year together before college."

"I am personally glad my baby is in all our classes."

Tommy nods. "Yeah I loved it that Kim and I shared the same schedule."

"I am tired although I went to bed at ten." Kim rubs her sore muscles.

"You did I went to sleep at like one-thirty this morning."

"Olivia how are you awake and moving."

"Uh I am barely awake and moving; thanks to William." "He wanted an all-nighter."

"You know you liked it and wanted it just as much as I did."

Kim shakes her head. I miss bantering like that with Tommy. "As much as I want to listen to the rest of the conversation I have to do my floor routine." Kim walks to the mat and begins.

"Excellent job Kimberly; I see that you followed my advice and went to sleep early unlike others." Coach looks at some of his other students.

Kim smiles but stops when she looks in her boyfriend's direction; he seems irritated with her. She walks to him up to him. Hey Jacob; what's the matter?"

"Coach is busting my balls; I went out last night with some friends and did not get in till early this morning or late last night depending on how you look at it."

"Jacob why; I thought you were going home to watch television or play a video game?"

"I was but some Harry called and a group of us got together."

"What did you do last night?" I never had this problem with Tommy before.

"Why does it matter; he has been fussing at me and praising you." Jacob walks off.

After the Jumping Juice; I am so on a plane back to my hometown. Kim runs over to him. "Hey so I am meeting a friend after practice; we won't be able to hang out till you visit me at home."

'"Finally," Rocky grabs Tanya's hand and bolts for the door.

"You would think that guy was stranded on a deserted island or something."

"Good one Tommy; so want to drive me to the Juice Bar and tell me about your date?"

"Maybe you should ask Billy; you seem too eager to hear how it went."

"It is a life or death situation man."

"Alright if you put it that way.

The boys walk out of the school.

Billy walks to the water fountain and takes a drink.

"Hey mate; where is everyone?"

Billy straightens up, "Oh at the juice Bar." "Tanya forgot to tell you but later she will be with Rocky all night." Billy picks up his book bag.

"Oh well I am use to it." "So how did you do on your paper?"

"I received an A+; thanks for asking."

"Yeah it's something how we don't have some classes together."

"I know, so want a ride to the Juice Bar?"

"Sure I didn't drive today.

The pair walks to Billy's car.

"Spill Tommy; I want to hear everything and I mean everything."

"Home huh; I thought you didn't have a home there anymore."

"Well my dad counts; I guess I will see you in a few days." Kim walks to the locker room.

Glad she didn't find out I cheated on her last night but why should I care she wouldn't sleep with me anyway. Jacob walks to the boy's locker room.

Kim drives to the Jumping Juice after taking a hot shower. He seemed a little funny today; maybe he is upset that I am not going home with him. She parks and walks in; Samantha is sitting by herself drinking a raspberry ice tea waves her over. "Hey Samantha."

"Call me Sam everyone else does; so how was practice?"

"Good I guess." Kim signals for Bert; who brings over her usual order after practice.

"So how was Jacob; I had seen him before I left the Ocean View Strip."

"Oh he seemed tired; I guess he hung out too long."

"She does not know he cheated on her; should I be the one to tell her. "I like your top."

"Thanks I brought it at Angel Grove's mall." Kim sips her juice. "You know back in Angel Grove we have a Juice Bar that specializes in smoothies."

"Funny how there it's smoothies and here it is juice." "Bert almost called the place Smoothie Shop but he specializes in juices."

"Weird coincidence huh," Kim drinks her mixed fruit juice.

"You said it." "I am glad I saw you on the beach."

"I am too." Kim hangs out with Samantha till she has to go grab her bags and go to the airport.

"Let's see Kat and I had dinner and danced for a while."

"Did you like it," Adam asks in a funny voice.

"I enjoyed myself." Tommy stares at the road.

He is leaving something out. "Didn't feel a spark eh?"

How did he do that? "Well it was the kiss; I was indecisive about it to begin with and when we kissed there was no spark and when I would even think about Kim my skin would tingle."

"I see; so what is the verdict?"

"Are you Dr. Phil or Judge Matthias or something?"

"I am Dr. Adam with a PHD in love; now talk."

"Well you see Doc we plan on hanging out again, no date given and she leaves for Australia during break when Kim comes."

"Good, good gives you more time alone with Kim." Whew my butt is saved.

"We will just see how everything plays out." Hopefully in my favor. Tommy parks the car and the boys walk into the Juice Bar.

"Looks like we beat Rocky and Tanya here; I thought he would have wolfed down his usual five plates then be gone." Adam sits down.

"Unless he is superfast today and they are back at her house having a good time."

"If he could do that; I would become his coach and have him do tournaments." "Damn here they come; there goes my millions." The boys share a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim steps off the plane and runs into her dad's open arms. "I missed you daddy."

"Aw I missed you as well pumpkin."

They get her bags and head to the food court.

"What time is Aisha plane arriving dear?"

"It should be arriving in the next hour." Yum this pizza is good."

"I got to say it is good but nothing beats IMO'S pizza." Mr. Hart bites his pizza. "So do you girls have any plans for break?"

"Not really; just hang out and shop."

"Sounds like any typical break; like you never left."

"Aw dad don't cry; I have to grow up sometime."

"I know it's just that you are my only baby."

"You will meet someone and have another; I am sure just don't forget I am number one."

"I would never do such a thing."

They finish their meal then head back to the terminal.

"Look there she is." Kim walks over to Aisha and gives her a great big hug.

"Hey Kimmy-cakes I have missed you."

"And I have missed you." "Let's go to my house then the juice bar." "Sounds like a plan to me." Aisha parents had moved to Arkansas to be close to her grandmother.

"Rocky slow down; we have plenty of time."

"I know but I want you all to myself." Rocky wolfs down the last of his onion rings.

"Wow you are truly something dude."

"Thanks Adam I try."

"I bet you do," Tommy laughs.

"Hey is that… Kim, Aisha over here."

The gang turns their heads to see their friends walking into the juice bar.

Adam jumps up and hugs his girlfriend. "Hi babe I missed you."

"Ditto." Aisha kisses her boyfriend.

Tommy can only stare at Kim. Damn she looks amazing; her hair is long and she has more curves plus her body has filled out.

Kim hugs everyone and when she gets to Tommy she laughs. "What is it?"

"Oh um nothing." Tommy hugs Kim. Whoa she smells nice; good enough to eat.

He is still hugging me but I don't mind. He seems good and his arms feel good against mine.

The gang watches in awe and does not want the spell between Tommy and Kim to break.

Who the hell is Tommy hugging? Kat wonders as she enters the juice bar with Billy. They had stopped at Billy's house, so he could feed his pet chameleon. "Oh no it is Kim."

"Kim and Aisha," Billy says before he hugs her not paying any attention to what Kat said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Billy I decided to visit with Aisha, you guys, and my dad of course."

"Kim gave up shopping in Paris for us; I am touched." Billy hugs Aisha.

"I spent our last break with my mom and stepdad, so here I am." Kim sits down and Tommy seats next to her.

Now I am not leaving. "I decided to stay guys; isn't that great."

"But Kat I thought you really wanted to go."

"I uh I was not really feeling it these last few days."

"Sorry to see you two and run but Tanya and I have some business to attend to at her house."

"Bye guys; nice seeing you two." Tanya laughs as Rocky grabs her hand and speed walks to the front door. "Slow down Rocky."

"He must have either eaten like crazy or he has found something he likes more than food." Aisha laughs while holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Both I would say," Tommy leg brushes up against Kim's making them both shiver.

Kat not missing it tells Kim, "So where is your boyfriend?"

"Oh Jacob will be joining us in a few days; he wanted to spend some time with his family."

Tommy looks heartbroken at the mention of Kim's boyfriend.

To break the tension Adam tells a joke. "Ever heard the joke about the man who stumbled upon a corn field because his car broke down but the owner had a son instead of a daughter."

"Actually yes, Jacob told me that one; it can from Playboy; are you guys reading dirty magazines now?" Kim teases.

"If we so what your boyfriend is too." Tommy says a little irritably.

"So Tommy want to come over my house later and hang out."

"Sure Kat I have nothing better planned."

Aisha gives Adam a stare that makes his face turn beet red.

"Tommy we have that thing later remember."

"Oh I am sure you would not want to miss alone time with Aisha; we can reschedule." We don't have any plans to hang out.

"I would offer to hang out with you Kim but I have to go to a dinner with my parents."

"Ah Billy that is okay; I am sure there is something to do here." "It is not busy like Miami but I am sure I can find some entertainment."

"Like go shopping," Kat mocks.

"I was thinking along the lines of maybe going to the park and seating by the rocks reading. "I did that all the time when I was little."

She will be by the rocks later; maybe I should stop by. "It is a nice spot," Tommy adds.

Kim smiles at him. Get ahold of yourself Kimmy; you have a boyfriend.

"I am not really hungry and Tommy you seem to be done; let's go." Kat could not wait to get Tommy out of there fast enough.

"Oh okay bye guys."

Aisha squeezes Adam's hand hard.

"Ouch babe I will fix it," he whispers to her.

I had better be going since I am being forced to attend this dinner with the Fosters.

After the Juice Bar everyone goes there separate ways. Kim has put her book down and is watching the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Kim jumps she did not hear Tommy approaching. "Yes it is with all the different colors especially how it reflects off the water."

Tommy sits down next to Kim. "Feeling left out?"

"Huh?" Kim did not expect Tommy to bring that up so soon.

"Not having anyone to snuggle with." Tommy runs his hand through the water.

"In a way but Jacob will be here soon."

"Why don't you sound excited about that?"

"I um I don't want you to feel pain and him to feel awkward." Kim looks at the water.

"Why would we feel that way?"

"I guess you wouldn't because you and Kat are talking but he will feel left out because the others will protect you and alienate him."

"They would never make a person feel left out Kim."

"I know it's just well…"

"Well what Kim," Tommy asks softy.

"I don't think I am ready for the two of you to meet yet; I still want to hold on to our time together and if he is here well…"

"It will become too real for you." Tommy places his hand on top of Kim's hand.

"Yes it will and although I broke up with you I do not think I can handle seeing it played out and you with Kat." Kim does not move her hand away.

Tommy lifts up Kim's hand and stares at it a second before he intertwines their hands together. "Honestly Kim I feel the same way."

Kim looks at fingers intertwined with Tommy's fingers and then at his face.

Tommy has love in his eyes and Kim can feel her eyes displaying the same emotion. He leans in to kiss her but Kim pulls away right before their lips touch.

"Tommy I am sorry but I cannot kiss you I have a boyfriend and…"

She is cut off by someone saying her name. "Kim."

Kim pulls back startled and looks in the direction of the voice. "Jacob what are you doing here I thought you weren't coming for another few days."

"I changed my mind." And with good reason; Jacob frowns at Tommy.

Kim moves her hands away from Tommy's hand and runs over to her boyfriend. "I am glad you did." I wonder if he saw anything?

"I missed you is all and you will never believe who I saw on the plane."

"Who did you see on the plane; Coach?"

"Uh no that is too terrifying to think about; I saw Sam on the plane."

"Sam but why is she here and where is she?"

"She said she wanted to get away from Miami and she remembered how much you bragged about your town, so here she is." "She is at the hotel unpacking."

Tommy stands up and walks over to them. "Hi my name is Tommy and it is nice to meet you."

"Hey Tommy, my name is Jacob and it is nice to meet you as well." He puts his arm around Kim making Tommy wince a little.

Kim sees the look on his face and feels about ready to burst into tears.

"Oh how about I we go back to the hotel and get Sam then you two can meet my other friends." "Sam is a friend of mine and Jacob's ex-girlfriend." "I guess we can all meet here; Tommy you don't mind calling the others do you?"

"Sounds like a play gorgeous; see you later Tommy." Stay the hell away from my girl.

"Bye Tommy." Kim glances back at him for a second before she looks straight ahead. This is going to be one wild and emotional break.

This is going to be one hell of a break. Tommy begins walking to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy calls his friends and sits down on the rocks. Damn he ruined Kim's and my moment. Does she want me back; she did almost kiss me and we were holding hands. I want her back yet she went with him. Am I a fool for wanting her like this? Will I be known as the fool who will continue to love a girl that does not love him back or continues to leave him?

Kim and Jacob are sitting in Sam's hotel room, which is right next to Jacob's hotel room.

"I am ready guys; sorry but when I heard we were meeting people I just had to fix myself up." Sam runs a brush through her hair. Maybe I can flirt with Tommy and let Kim feel what I feel.

"Well let's get a move on it; I am sure my friends are waiting for us." Kim walks to the door.

"Gorgeous can you get my wallet out of my room; I left it on the table." Jacob asks Kim.

"Sure; I will meet you two at the elevator," Kim grabs his room key and leaves.

"I see you have not told Kim about me cheating on her," Jacob whispers to Sam.

"No I have not," Sam stares at him.

"Is it because you still have feelings for me?" Jacob pulls Sam close to him.

"Uh no I um just do not want to hurt her feelings," Sam snuggles closer to Jacob.

"I think you still have feelings for me and with Kim staying at her dad's well we can act on them." Jacob runs a hand through Sam's hair.

Sam looks into his eyes. "I do like Kim…"

She could not finish her sentence because Jacob kisses her.

Kim is wondering what is taking her friend and boyfriend so long when the door opens.

Tommy is the first to notice Kim and the others walking towards them. "Hey I am Tommy." He holds out his hand for Sam to shake it.

"My name is Samantha but I go by Sam." What a hunk; Kim dumped him.

The others rangers walk over with Aisha and are introduced to Jacob and Sam.

"What is there to do in this town?" Sam asks.

"Well we like to shoot deer and mud wrestle," Rocky jokes.

"Excuse him; he has not taken his medicine today." Tanya laughs.

"We can have a bonfire; I brought snacks and drinks." Rocky offers.

"Dude you always keep those in your car," Adam tells him.

"Well than help me get them." "Hey Tommy go light the fire." Rocky and Adam walk to Rocky's car and grab the items.

"Ooh a real California bonfire; I have seen them on Laguna Beach," Sam adds.

"See we have fun here," Kim walks over to help Tommy with the bonfire.

As Tommy is creating the bonfire, he sees Sam staring at Jacob with a lustful look. Uh oh is he cheating on Kim with her and that is why she can. He looks at Kim who is noticing Billy stare at Kat with a longing look.

"Tommy I think Billy likes Kat," Kim nudges him.

"What, oh I see." Wow, we have many people wanting someone tonight. "How can we make it to where he has the courage to ask her out?"

"I thought you two would have oh never mind." Kim looks down at her fingernails.

"What Kim; that Kat and I would be an item?" "Well we did go on one date and plan to go on another but if Billy is interested in her than I will not go on that date." Tommy pokes the fire.

Kim is about to answer him when she sees an interaction between Jacob and Sam. What the; can they both be trusted and staying right next door to each other. Maybe it is not such a bad idea that Billy likes Kat. Kim glances at Tommy.

"So how about we get some music going; where is Zack when you need him?" Aisha asks.

"At the peace conference with the others," Billy informs.

"I have some cds in the car," Adam offers.

"So Sam want to help us find some good cds?" Aisha asks. I need to know why she is standing so close to Jacob.

"Sure why not." Sam walks over to Adam's car.

"You and Jacob dated right," Aisha asks as soon as she is by the car.

Wow, she wastes no time. "Yeah on and off for like five years now." Sam fidgets with a cd.

"What a coincidence that both of you decided to vacation here," Adam inputs.

"Kim bragged about Angel Grove so much I had to check it out for myself." Sam holds up the cds she wants to listen to.

Adam notices were Aisha is going backs up his girlfriend. "Aren't you two staying at the same hotel and sat next to each other on the plane ride here?"

"Yes I had not expected to see him here; normally his mother makes him stay home for the holidays and breaks." "Linda can be a little over protective of her prized gymnast." Sam is becoming annoyed with 20 questions.

Adam takes the cds and puts them in the boom box he keeps in his trunk.

Aisha whispers to Sam, "I can see that you still like Jacob and I am glad that you do."

Sam gives her a weird look.

"I want Tommy and Kim back together and this may just be my ticket to seeing that happen." Aisha moves closer to Sam. "We can both get what we want; my number is 333-0204." "Call me tomorrow after okay." Aisha walks over to a lounge chair and takes a seat next to Adam.

"Hum I wonder what they were talking about," Kim asks Tommy.

"I guess music or something," Tommy shrugs his shoulders.

"Tommy can I call you caveman?" Kat teases.

"No I prefer the master of fire besides Kim helped me build the fire." Tommy looks out the corner of his eye as Kim takes her seat next to Jacob who has Sam on his left. Tommy takes a seat next to Kim making Kat look heartbroken.

"So do you guys have bonfires a lot or is this a special one for Sam and I being here?"

"We have them a few times a month actually," Billy tells him.

"I hear that monsters roam the city is that true?" Sam directs her question directly to Tommy making both Kim and Jacob raise an eyebrow.


End file.
